


Honey

by xJane



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Secret Relationship, prompted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26087311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJane/pseuds/xJane
Summary: “Thanks, honey,” Lucas muttered distractedly, trying to figure out why on earth Antigone was being so headstrong about burying her brother.A minute later, he gave up trying to understand the motivations of women. He took a bite of his muffin and startled when he realized there were five pairs of eyes staring at him.“Uh, what? Do I have something on my face?”Silence. Lucas grew slightly uncomfortable, looking from Yann to Arthur to Imane. They continued to stare at him. Manon smiled fondly, but remained silent. Lucas turned towards Emma, and she burst out.“You called Eliott honey!”Lucas blinked.“I what?”“Yeah, dude,” Yann cut in, “Eliott set down your coffee and you thanked him and you called him honey.”“I called Eliott honey? What the fuck?”***Or the one in which Lucas lets the secret slip.(You may have read this one already on tumblr.)
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 20
Kudos: 225





	Honey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [natalie19h34](https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalie19h34/gifts).



> Reposted from tumblr.

With the bac fast approaching, there was a study session going on almost every day now. The gang and the crew usually settled at one of the big tables at the library, finding solace in the company – revising was still tedious and the work never-ending, but it became a bit more bearable when done together with friends.

Lucas was struggling with French literature, when Eliott entered with arms full of coffee and snacks. He’d become good friends with them all last year, when he had helped the gang repaint the foyer, earning him Daphné’s everlasting gratitude. Remembering all too well how he had suffered with the bac a year ago, he’d taken pity on his friends and whenever his class schedule at university allowed it, he’d drop by at the library with reinforcements.

A tanned arm appeared in Lucas’ peripheral vision, dropping a caramel hazelnut latte and a chocolate muffin next to Lucas’ notes.

“Thanks, honey,” Lucas muttered distractedly, trying to figure out why on earth Antigone was being so headstrong about burying her brother.

A minute later, he gave up trying to understand the motivations of women. He took a bite of his muffin and startled when he realized there were five pairs of eyes staring at him.

“Uh, what? Do I have something on my face?”

Silence. Lucas grew slightly uncomfortable, looking from Yann to Arthur to Imane. They continued to stare at him. Manon smiled fondly, but remained silent. Lucas turned towards Emma, and she burst out.

“You called Eliott honey!”

Lucas blinked.

“I _what_?”

“Yeah, dude,” Yann cut in, “Eliott set down your coffee and you thanked him and you called him honey.”

“I called Eliott honey? What the fuck?”

Lucas opened his eyes wide in terror.

Manon nodded gently.

“We all heard it, Lucas.”

Lucas mentally slapped himself. There was no point in playing it cool, since he felt the blush creep up on his cheeks already.

“You want to tell us something, Lu?”, Arthur smirked.

“Do you have a bit of a crush on our handsome Eliott?”, Yann asked.

“No,” Lucas answered immediately.

“Oh, come on,” Emma declared bluntly, “you’re redder than a fire truck, Lallemant.”

The others agreed vehemently.

“Lucas is in lo-ove!”, Emma singsonged loudly.

Lucas tried to shush her, looking around nervously, but it seemed the other students were too concentrated on their books to pay them any attention.

“Shut up! I’m not, and even if I was –”

“Oh, you are,” Arthur declared solemnly.

“Even if I was, then that’s my business.”

“Oh no, Lallemant. We need to do something about this. If we leave it up to you, you’ll just keep pining over the guy forever. You’ve just made it our business, my friend.”

Right at that moment, Basile and Daphné showed up.

“What’s our business?”, Daphné asked.

Lucas groaned and hid his head between his arms. If Daphné was involved, nothing would stay secret for long.

“Lucas is in love,” Yann answered.

“Oooh, Lucas! That’s so wonderful! Is he nice? Cute?”, Daphné thrilled.

“He is,” Lucas declared. He realized his mistake quickly, and continued talking, hoping to nip the conversation in the bud before things went out of hand. “Hey, does anybody understand this question about the catharsis in Antigone?”

It might have worked. Imane leafed through her notes to the chapter on Antigone, and Manon shot Lucas a look that clearly indicated she wasn’t done with the subject, but would save it for later. The boys hesitated, but Lucas counted on his friends to understand he didn’t want to discuss it at the moment.

It might have worked… had it not been for Emma.

“Oh, he is,” she said gleefully.

“You have met him?”, Daphné asked incredulously.

“I can do you one better,” Emma replied. “You have too.”

“Oh, we know him? Who is it? Who is it?”

Daphné looked like she might explode from excitement.

“Eliott,” Emma said, with the aplomb of a judge delivering a life sentence.

“Eliott? Eliott Demaury?”, Basile involved himself in the conversation.

“Do we know any other Eliotts?”, Arthur answered. “Of course, Eliott Demaury.”

Daphné actually clapped in her hands and jumped up and down.

“Oh, but that’s perfect! We can easily figure something out to get you guys together then! I have a feeling you guys would suit each other. At least you’d look good together…”

Lucas snorted.

“Seriously, I appreciate the sentiment, but just don’t, okay?”

“Oh, please,” Emma said. “I don’t feel like having you be all grumpy all the time because you don’t dare to ask the guy you love out.”

“Jesus,” Lucas spluttered. “First, I already said I’m not in love with him –”

“And we already declared that’s a lie, Lu,” Arthur cut in once again.

“And second, if I was, I can ask him out without all of you interfering.”

Yann nodded.

“I believe in you, dude. Ask him to the party after the bac is over.”

“What?”, Lucas objected. “He’s gonna go to that party anyway, why would I ask him?”

“Ask him to go together,” Basile clarified.

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea…”, Lucas hedged.

“It is!”, Daphné sounded enraptured. “We’ll all be there, in case you need help!”

“Yeah, that’s exactly what I’m afraid of,” Lucas muttered under his breath.

“Anyway,” Yann said with a calculating glint in his eye. “How about this? Lucas asks Eliott out to the party, or he agrees to leave matters in our hands.”

“Deal,” Emma declared, and she shook Yann’s hand.

“I’m in,” Basile said, and Daphné nodded so fast Lucas was afraid her head would fall off.

“Fair deal,” Arthur decided.

Daphné turned to a blank leaf in her notebook, and neatly wrote at the top of the page: ‘IDEAS TO GET LUCAS AND ELIOTT TOGETHER’.

“Hey!”, Lucas retorted. “I haven’t agreed to anything!”

“Majority rules, man”, Arthur waved away his protest.

Lucas groaned again, and Manon took pity on him.

“So, catharsis, anybody?”

Lucas shot her a grateful look, and everybody started looking through their notes and flashcards.

Imane, however, tapped her fingers together thoughtfully. A shrewd gleam danced through her eyes.

“You know what I wonder about, though, Lucas?”

“Why I still don’t get Antigone after all your study sessions?”, Lucas quipped.

“That, too. But no, right now I am interested in another little detail.”

She waited until everybody’s attention was on her, before she continued.

“Why did Eliott not react when you called him honey?”

~~~

~~~

As soon as he entered the library, Eliott’s eyes found his boyfriend.

He really couldn’t help it. He was still amazed by the fact he even had a boyfriend, let alone one as gorgeous as Lucas.

He’d noticed Lucas on his first day in his new school, now over a year ago, and he’d known this boy was special. But Lucas had still been in the closet, and when Eliott had been adopted into the gang, he’d been too afraid to make a move, worried he might lose his new friends.

And then, at the start of the new school year, Lucas had come out to the gang. He’d later told Eliott it was in part because they’d barely batted an eyelid when Eliott had dropped into conversation one day that he was pan. The gang’s acceptance had given Lucas the confidence to come out.

Eliott had been proud of Lucas for his courage, but he’d also felt like the rug had been pulled from underneath him. He still had the biggest crush on Lucas, and all of a sudden, Lucas had been a potential partner. Eliott still didn’t want to risk their friendship, but the knowledge that Lucas liked boys was too overwhelming and heady to pass up, so he’d flirted a bit, very low key – probably too low key, because Lucas had never given any hint that he welcomed Eliott’s advances.

Until that evening, now almost a month ago – yes, Eliott was counting, and yes, he definitely planned something for their anniversary – when Lucas had called him in the middle of the night, drunk, wanting to know whether Eliott was indeed trying to put the moves on him or whether Lucas was just imagining it.

Eliott had been having another sleepless night, worried why Lucas never gave him any signs in reply to his flirting, and so he’d stumbled over his words trying to get Lucas to understand that _yes,_ he was indeed interested – had been for the longest time. And Lucas, delightfully drunk Lucas, had answered that he’d only wanted Eliott to kiss him since they’d all been covered in paint after the renovation of the foyer, so could he come over? And Eliott hadn’t given a damn about the fact that it was the middle of the night, had only stammered _please, please, Lucas_. It had turned out Lucas was already standing in the street across Eliott’s building. Mere minutes later, they’d been kissing, and laughing like maniacs through their kisses.

They hadn’t told anybody yet. It was too new, and they enjoyed having this time just for themselves. Lucas was starting to get questions from Mika recently, who noticed Lucas barely slept in his own bed anymore, but he had managed to dodge them so far. The last time they’d talked about this, they’d tentatively resolved to tell everybody after the bac.

Speaking about the bac… Right now, his adorable boyfriend looked all concentrated and confused, as he leafed through a textbook.

Eliott wanted to find an excuse to get him to come out for a minute. It had been ten hours since they last kissed, which according to Eliott, was nine hours and forty-five minutes too long. But the sight of him, stressed and flustered, stopped Eliott in his tracks. He could wait for another couple of hours. Maybe. If he had too. He’d just leave some much-needed caffeine and go wait for Lucas at home.

As he put Lucas' coffee next to him, Lucas muttered a vague thank you. However, what made Eliott’s heart beat a bit faster was the casual ‘honey’ at the end. Here he was, trying very hard not to kiss Lucas senseless in front of all their friends, and Lucas just dropped a honey as if it meant nothing. When he looked up, though, Lucas seemed not to realize what just happened, since he was still looking at his textbook with the biggest frown on his beautiful face, biting his pencil.

Eliott made the split-second decision to act as if nothing out of the ordinary had occurred, hoping nobody had been paying attention to Lucas.

He left his coffees and pastries on the table, wished everybody good luck, and left.

He didn’t hear from Lucas until the latter crawled into his bed late that night.

“Honey? I think we’re gonna have to go on a date,” he said against Eliott’s shoulder.

He had to strain to understand, getting goosebumps where Lucas’ lips moved on his skin.

He hummed, not really listening, plotting the best plan of action to get Lucas naked and underneath him.

“Apparently I called you honey today… They have all decided I have a secret crush on you and I need to tell you, or they will set us up together.”

Lucas had stopped nuzzling his collarbone and now looked at him with those big eyes of his, which Eliott still hadn’t been able to capture on canvas.

“Ah, yeah. I noticed. I didn’t know whether anybody else heard, though.”

“Seems they did… We need to do something, though, before Daphné gets involved. She’s already made a list.”

Eliott laughed. They both were afraid of Daphné’s planning, remembering how ruthless she’d been about the foyer, making list after list, until she’d made a master list to keep track of them.

“So you’re saying we should come clean?”

Lucas nodded. Eliott took advantage of his proximity to finally kiss him, and Lucas opened up for him like a flower for the sun.

It took them a few minutes to drink their fill of each other and return to the topic.

“Well, at least if they all know, I can do that when I bring you coffee. You looked so cute today and I only have so much power to resist your tempting mouth, you know.”

Lucas’ smile was sinful.

“Is that so? Want me to put my tempting mouth to good use?”, he smirked.

God.

For a long moment, Eliott imagined Lucas’ lips all over his body. Before he could embarrass himself and beg for release, he managed to shake the fantasy – but he promised himself he’d revisit it later.

“Yes, but right now we need to talk about telling the others we’re together. You said something about going out together?”

Lucas nibbled at Eliott’s clavicle, mumbling something, and Eliott lost all track of the conversation once again.

Then suddenly Lucas lifted his head.

“Maybe I have a better idea…”

~~~

Lucas was pretending to be studying really hard, but in fact, he kept glancing over at the door. Eliott should be here any minute.

He’d had endured a bit of teasing when they all got here, but he had shrugged and started asking biology questions before it went too far.

Right on cue, Eliott sauntered through the door, carrying a paper bag full of caffeine and sugary treats.

“Hi, guys!”, Eliott singsonged, his sunshine smile on his face. Lucas had to avert his eyes so as not to start drooling.

“Hi, Eliott!”, Daphné thrilled, nudging Lucas way too obviously.

Lucas gathered all his acting skills and nodded at Eliott.

“Hi, man,” he said.

Eliott nodded back at him and started handing out hot drinks.

As he reached Lucas, every eye around the table was on them.

“And a caramel hazelnut latte for you, honey.”

The silence was deafening.

“Thanks, honey,” Lucas replied. “Any chance of some extra sugar?”

“You got it,” Eliott said and bent over to press a lingering kiss on Lucas’ lips, before casually waving to the others and walking off. Lucas watched him go, admiring his ass in his tight jeans. Only when Eliott had disappeared through the door, he turned back to face the others.

“What?”

Everybody started talking at once, questions and congratulations raining down on him.

But Daphné’s disappointed voice was the loudest, when she ripped out a page full of scribbled notes from her notebook.

“Damn, and I had it all planned out too!”

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to point out any errors.
> 
> Also, leave me a comment if you'd like! They are like warm fuzzy virtual hugs.
> 
> <3


End file.
